Fate's Intentions
by labellewordnerd
Summary: Bella and the Cullens have left Forks, concentrating on Bella's transformation. Jacob Black is left all alone. How will he fare when the new girl at school breaks into his already shaky world and threatens to throw it into complete chaos?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction posted on here. Reviews would be awesome. Please no flaming, but constructive critisizm is nice.

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own anything related to Twilight. But, I do wish I owned Jacob.

Chapter One

Wake Up

The wind was mild and the sun was shining. A rare event in La Push, Washington. A somewhat tired, and extremely lonely young boy was perched on the side of a tree root, staring out into the ocean. The beach used to be one of his favorite places to come and relax. He rarely came here anymore, knowing that as soon as he arrived memories of iher/i would plague him. They did have quite a few good times in this place. In all honesty, they may not have seemed like they would be looked back on as some of his fonder memories at the time they occurred, but now he realized that he would give anything to go back to that moment in time. He would have literally chewed off his own leg to see her sitting next to him, smiling that innocent smile that he so loved to see on her beautiful face.

A stray hair blew in front of his eye, catching his attention and drawing his gaze away from the endless expanse of blue in front of him. He'd had to cut his hair after she'd left. He'd blamed it on convenience, but he wasn't sure if there had been a different, more rebellious reason. It was once again starting to get long, though. _She_ liked it that way. The dark locks barely reached the tips of his ears, but he knew he had no intention of cutting them for a long while. The seventeen-year-old knew that he was letting his appearance get somewhat out of control. Dark bags were almost permanently etched under his eyes, he rarely smiled anymore, and he was getting pale. The Native American in him refused to let his complexion soften too much, but it was obvious that he was not as healthy as he should be. After all, being sickly was not good for his "special talent". He knew he needed to be fit and ready, just in case one of _them_ decided to show their faces again. He didn't know what he would do if or when they returned to Forks. He figured they would come back eventually. But not until she was better. "Under control" possibly.

The young man had no idea when it had happened, but he knew it had happened. He had had to be one hundred percent sure before he had resigned himself to wait in misery. If there was one thing Jacob Black was good at, it was sulking. He supposed it was the teenager in him that made it so effortless. The endless mass of drama that seemed to take up his everyday life was a tribute to his pessimistic views on the world at this moment in time. Sure, there had been a time when he was hyper, witty, and (dare he say) chipper. But that was back when his Bella had been around. Bella was no longer alive. Not the Bella that he knew and loved with all his heart. She had been taken away when her monster of a husband had stolen her soul.

It had been two months. Two long and painstakingly boring months since Bella had "gone off to school". Jacob was still stuck in La Push, still in his old high school. The same faces flitted past him every day, and the same places swirled around him in an unrecognizable blur. It was almost too much to bear. Nothing was new or exciting. Sure, his late-night trips with his "brothers" always held some sort of thrill. But even the exhilarating feeling of running free through the woods was loosing its magic. Ever since Bella had left, it seemed that the luster of Jacob's hometown started to fade and slowly vanish. He almost couldn't remember why he had once loved this place so much. It was like he had been going through life with a candle, but when she had come along, all the lights had come on and Jake had been able to see everything clearly for the first time. Now that she was gone again, even his candle was no longer alight. The world was dark and cold with no hint of changing anytime soon. Poor Jacob was lost in this sea of darkness, wondering if he would ever find his way out.

A sigh escaped his lips and Jacob turned his dark eyes back to the water. It was surprisingly still, small ripples erupting when the light breeze would pick up. It was the polar opposite of what was going on in his heart. The waters were rough, being tossed about by gale force winds that showed no mercy. Sadly, he was not the only one suffering the effects that came with his heart break. He had been ragged on more than once for bringing down the mood when he changed into his other form. Leah liked to remind him at least once a day what a drag he was anymore. No one wanted to feel depressed when they were out patrolling or following a possible lead to a bloodsucker. But it was hard to ignore the intensity of Jacob's feelings when he was right there in their minds. He did feel bad about causing the others pain. He didn't want to. But there was no way he was going to just wake up one morning and suddenly be happy. His damn heart was broken. They had to understand that it wasn't something that he just got over. No matter how badly he wanted to.

A sudden vibrating sensation pulled Jacob out of his reverie. Reaching into his pocket, he snatched up the cell phone that he had recently invested in. He didn't really _need_ it. Not when he could so easily contact his makeshift family members by simply changing form. It did save him the time of taking his clothes off, though. Which he was thankful for. Squinting he eyes to read the letters that spelled out who was contacting him when he was trying to be alone, he gave another sigh before flipping the phone open. "Hey, dad." He greeted in a low, unemotional voice.

"Jacob, you're going to be late for school if you stay out there too much longer." The familiar growl of Billy Black's voice rang in his ear and he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Okay, dad." He answered in the same voice. He heard his father mutter something inaudible before hanging up the phone and a small shadow of a smile played on his features. He knew the old man was just trying to be fatherly. Jacob had to go to school. As much as he didn't want to, he had to go to those monotonous classes and talk to the same mind-numbing people for the next eight hours. He finally stood up and walked away from the beach, preparing himself for another fantastic day of school.

--

Quil and Embry were already waiting for him as he neared the entrance to La Push High School. Mustering the best smile he could, he walked up to them. "Hey guys." He greeted.

"Jake, please inform our good friend, Quil here that that new girl over there is _not_ eyeing him down." Embry playfully punched Quil in the shoulder as he spoke.

"Quil, the new girl is not eyeing- Wait, what new girl?" Jacob was halfway through repeating the sentence just to make Embry happy before he realized what he was saying.

_"Annah Cole."_ Quil put emphasis on the words like he was calling out the name of a contestant in a beauty pageant. "She's just moved on to the reservation." Both boys pointed their eyes in the same direction and Jacob couldn't help but shift his gaze to follow their invisible line of sight.

The name rang no bells in his head, and honestly, he was only mildly interested. He hadn't seen a new student in a while, but he was sure she would be no different than the rest of the juvenile kids that resided here. He was somewhat frustrated when he saw a small crowd gathered around a body that he could not find. "I can't even see her." He stated.

Embry snickered. "Apparently she's like a celebrity or something. She's traveled the world and been in commercials or something like that."

"I heard she lived in France and was a huge star. They all know her name over there and she has, like, statues." Quil grinned wider, stepping up on his tiptoes to try and get a look.

"Statues, Quil?" Jacob could tell that Embry was keeping the laughter out of his voice.

"Hey, don't make fun of _me_, it's just what I heard."

"_I_ heard that she spent this last summer in complete silence, trying to focus on showing emotion through art."

"Okay, and you thought _my_ theory was funny?"

Jacob shook his head. Didn't they realize that they were gossiping like old women? He didn't try getting on his tiptoes as Quil had. Other than the fact that he was much taller than his friend, he wasn't as eager to get a look at this Annah Cole. There was no reason to get overly excited about another face in the crowd. Besides, even if those rumors were true, she was still just another girl. She was simply one of those silly little girls who would giggle and gossip with her friends, not bothering to acknowledge the realities of this world. She would be lost in her own little world for the rest of her high school career and then go off to some college leading her oh-so glamorous life. None of this would affect Jacob in any way, and so, he almost didn't care. She was nothing to him.

The bell rang, causing Jacob to turn back to his friends. "Time to continue our fabulous education." He said in a sarcastic voice.

"Hear, hear." Quil piped up before the three of them began to make their way into the building. The start of another school day was upon them and Jacob wasn't sure he could handle the excitement he was now feeling.

--

The first three classes of Jacob's day went by normally enough. They seemed to drag on, purposefully trying to keep him in the school for so long that he would eventually go insane. He knew he should pay more attention in his classes, especially math, but lately he just didn't care as much. Sure he did enough to get by, but he rarely remembered anything he'd learned when the test was over. Even Automechanics, his once favorite class, now seemed to be boring his brain right out of his skull.

By the time he got out of his History class for lunch, he was seriously contemplating taking a nap in his remaining two classes. Who needed English or Spanish, anyway? He already knew one of those languages, and he had yet to use the other in real life. As per usual, he met up with Quil and Embry at his locker where he switched out the books he no longer needed with the ones he would be using later on. He was paying no attention to their mindless chatter the entire trip to the cafeteria.

Suddenly, Embry turned back towards the hall they had just come down and a grin appeared on his face. "Hey, Quil, there's Annah. Maybe you can ask her to sit with you at lunch." His voice was mocking with a hint of laughter.

"Shut up." Was Quil's gruff reply. "And, for your information, she happens to be in my pre-calculus class and I already got a chance to talk to her. She's very nice."

"Of course she is." Embry patted Quil on top of the head before the shorter smacked his hand away and punched him in the arm.

Mild curiosity flared up in Jacob once again at the mention of this girl. He hadn't even been able to get a look at her earlier, yet Quil had already spoken to her. He turned, expecting to see the swarm of people around her and he was not disappointed. Putting on a grimace he spoke. "I don't see what all the fuss is about. She's just a- " But he didn't have the chance to finish his sentence. Because he had finally gotten a look at her. At first glance he would say that she was pretty. But, as he took in her full appearance he noticed something different about her. She didn't look Native American at all, yet Quil had said that she just moved to the reservation. Her hair was a chocolate brown, coming down to rest on her shoulders in prefect waves. Her skin was possibly the only thing that would show any sign of her heritage. It was dark, on the verge of being golden brown. She wasn't overly tall, not to Jacob anyway. When she shifted her gaze in his direction, he noticed that her eyes were a deep blue, completely contrasting his own dark brown orbs. She rested her eyes on him and offered a smile.

And then Jacob snapped.

Well, more like something inside him snapped. He didn't know why, but it was like everyone else in the room disappeared and she was the only thing he could see. The entire universe shifted underneath him and he felt an incredible pulling sensation so powerful that he almost fell over. Time slowed almost to a stop and his hearing all but deserted him. He saw her expression change from friendly to confused and slightly shocked, most likely mirroring his own. He had no idea how long he stared at her. It could have been seconds, minutes, or hours. He hadn't even realized he was moving towards her until he felt a hand on his arm. Finally able to blink, he looked away from that trapping gaze and into the eyes of his friend. It took him a second to recognize that Embry was talking to him. "-you okay, man? Is there a particular reason you've suddenly gone into zombie mode?"

Jacob could do nothing but stare at Embry as if he didn't speak his language and was trying desperately to understand what he was attempting to communicate to him. His lungs were burning for air before he noticed that he was not breathing and he relieved them with a sharp intake of breath. Shaking his head vigorously to try and get his muddled head together, he chanced another look at Annah. She was still staring at him, the same perplexed look on her soft features. The same strange pull tugged on Jacob's every being and he found that the only thing he wanted to do in the moment was to run to her and run his hands along her smooth skin. His legs ached from the effort he was using to stay in one spot and his eyes were burning in their sockets from the strain they were under.

"No!" the boy suddenly shouted, taking off in a run in the opposite direction of everyone. He forgot all about lunch or classes or anything as trivial as he fought to get away from the war that was going on in his mind. Bursting through the doors and into the sunlight, he didn't stop running as he exited school property. He made his way into the close by woods, but didn't dare change form now. He needed to be the only one in his head. The unthinkable might have just happened.

Familiar violent tremors racked his body. There was no way. He couldn't have possibly done it. It was all wrong. She was all wrong. Jacob collapsed to the ground, throwing his book bag in front of him. His fist connected with the hard earth as he let out a frustrated growl. He deepened his breathing to help stay in control of his body. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right.

He had just imprinted on a girl he didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Realizations

Jacob had no idea how long he'd been here. He'd lost all track of time as he leaned against the tree, eyes staring at the grass in front of him, but not really seeing it. All he saw was her face. Her flawless features hovered in his mind, angelic and beautiful. She looked like an angel. One look was all he had taken at her, but it was as if he had been staring at her for hours. He had every feature memorized down to the cute dimple in her cheek as she'd smiled at him. An angel. That was what she was. And he hated her for it.

The rain that had finally pushed the sun away once again and was starting to soak him through, but this only partly registered in his brain. Closing his eyes, he shook his head vigorously. "Dammit." He breathed. "Why won't she get out of my head?"

He felt strange in more ways than one. For one, he hadn't in a million years expected to imprint. Especially not here and now. Guilt rose up inside him. Bella's smile flashed before his eyes and his breath caught in his throat. He still loved her. God, he still loved her. He wasn't ready to let her go. These past two months had been proof that he was holding on, praying for some miracle that would bring her back. He had spent the entire time wishing that things could go back to the way they were when she would come over almost every day to work on their bikes and they would study together on her living room floor. He didn't want to move on from her. She was still alive inside of him, burning like a flame that refused to go out.

Jacob was vaguely aware of a vibrating feeling in his pocket. He ignored it, too lost in his thoughts to bother. However, when it persisted, he finally dug into the material and revealed his cell phone. It stopped humming and he looked at the screen. '4 missed calls' it read. Great. His father had probably heard about him cutting school and he was trying to get a hold of him to rip him in two for it.

Before he could navigate the menu to find his home phone number a new voicemail icon popped up on his screen. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he pushed the call button and stuck the phone to the side of his head.

"Dude, where the hell did you go?" Embry's voice reached his ear. "Quil and I told your old man that you were off on early patrol when we got home from school, but honestly, I'm starting to get a bit freaked. I don't think I've seen you run that fast in a long time. If something had you wigged out, you need to let me know. I know you're still human, so just change or call or something to let us know that you haven't been eaten by a bear or some other rabid creature. You have twenty minutes to contact me before I let Sam know what's going on." The message ended and Jacob scowled. He just had to pull the Sam card. There was no need in getting the Alpha involved sooner than was inevitable. However, Jacob was still aware that his voice was far away. Rather than calling Embry back, he simply sent a text message. 'No need to call Captain America. I'm not dead.' Hopefully that small bit of information would buy him another hour or so before he needed to head home.

That hour was spent walking through the woods. He knew them well, so there was no fear of getting lost. He took the longest possible route back to his house before there was no more avoiding it. The rain had drenched him and he was ready to get into a drier outfit. As expected, Billy was waiting for him; his dark eyes narrowed and set in a suspicious manner as they rested upon his son. "Early patrol, eh?" He asked. Jacob didn't even have the energy to nod. "Why is it that Sam was completely unaware of this?" Crap. His attempts at keeping Sam out of this had failed.

Setting his soggy book bag on the floor, he shook himself out of his jacket. "Sam doesn't need to know every move I make." He retorted in a low voice. He turned to face his father for the first time and met his gaze. Jake could tell that he'd wanted to say more but stopped himself.

"I guess not." He finally settled on saying.

"I'm really tired, dad. I think I'm just gonna crash early." Without waiting for a reply, he made his way to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He proceeded to flop into the bed that was too small for him, closing his eyes. Annah's face once again filled his vision and he slipped into unconsciousness.

--

_"Jake, I don't think you're doing it right." Bella's playful smirk sent his heart leaping into the air. She leaned over his shoulder, inspecting the bolt that he was currently screwing onto the bike._

_"Well, maybe if you gave me a little room, I'd be able to concentrate." He put on a mock scowl as he looked at her. She promptly stuck out her bottom lip, feigning hurt at his words._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry." She stepped away from him, leaning against the wall. "I won't bother you anymore." Jacob could tell that she was desperately trying to hold back the smile that wanted to spill out over her face, lighting up her features the way it always did._

_"Good. I wouldn't want anything to get broken. I think its best you stay in the corner or something. I'm not exactly up for a trip to the hospital this time." His own smile was threatening to encompass his face. It was easy to smile all the time around Bella. It had always been that way. Even when he was younger. Maybe it was true that he didn't have the sharpest memory of those times, but he knew they had to have been fantastic._

_Bella's mouth flew open and she uttered a somewhat strangled noise. "Jacob Black, I cannot believe you just said that to me. I no longer wish to speak to you." Turning towards the door, she stormed out. For a split second, Jacob wondered if she was being serious. A smile finally made its way onto his features as he got up and followed her out._

_"Oh, come on Bella. Don't leave. Where else will I get my entertainment?"_

_Bella stifled a giggle as she looked back at him. "Is that all I am to you, then? Entertaiment? And here, all this time I thought we were friends." She turned away from him once again, walking towards her truck._

_"No, Bella, no! I neeeed you." Jacob swiftly came up behind her and grabbed her small waist, easily securing her._

_She let out a laugh. "No fair. You're stronger than I am."_

_"I guess that means I get to keep you all to myself." He began to pull her back to the shed and she writhed in his arms._

_"Gah. Stop cheating." She kept up her futile attempts to escape his grasp. "You would play fair if you really loved me."_

_"What?" Jacob was so surprised by her statement that he let her go. She didn't try to get away. As he looked back at her, she was suddenly quite serious. Her dark eyes were staring at him intently._

_"Don't you love me anymore, Jacob?" she asked._

_"Bella, I-" He was caught so off guard by her question. He didn't know what to say to her._

_"Don't you love me anymore?" She repeated. He stared at her, unsure of how to act. Why was she asking him this? But, suddenly, Bella was not standing in front of him. In her place was Annah Cole. Her deep blue eyes held the same intense expression. "Don't you love me anymore?" Bella's voice emerged from her lips. "Don't you love me anymore?"_

Jacob sat straight up in his bed, breathing as if he had just run a marathon. He could feel cold sweat all over his body. Blinking furiously, his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness of the small room. Shifting his gaze to the clock on his bedside table, he saw that it was three-thirty in the morning. With a sigh he pushed his torso back onto the mattress. He examined the ceiling as the dream he'd just had replayed itself in his head.

He hadn't been able to answer her in his dream, but he could tell himself. Of course he still loved Bella. He had never stopped loving her. He didn't want to stop loving her. It was all that damn bloodsucker's fault. If he hadn't come back, she would still be with him. By now they would have been together for real. He knew it was true. Bella loved Jacob as well. He'd known even before she did.

Running a hand through his hair, he closed his eyes. He tried to ignore the image that was playing in front of his vision. She didn't deserve to be what he saw every time he closed his eyes. She hadn't made her way into his heart, or charmed him with her silly quirks. She'd never had hours of conversation with him, the time passing so quickly that Jacob had to rush to get home on time. How could she just show up and do this to him? It wasn't fair that she pushed her way into his thoughts, refusing to be ignored. Who was she to just barge in on him and turn his world upside down?

And to think, he hadn't even talked to her yet.

--

The cereal in Jacob's bowl was getting soggy as he had barely touched it. Looking at the clock again a low growl escaped his throat. The morning was going by so fast. It was almost time to leave for school. He was dreading walking through those doors. He didn't want to see the throng of people that would surely be surrounding iher/i. He didn't want to have to walk the halls, eyes downcast to avoid making eye contact with her again. He'd considered faking sick today, but knew that he wouldn't be able to get away with it. Jacob hadn't so much as gotten a cold in the past year.

Slowly getting up, he dumped the remains of his breakfast in the sink, letting the garbage disposal take care of what he hadn't ingested. After a second of hesitation, he took a deep breath. "I'm going to school now." He said to his father before picking up his book bag and heading out of the door.

When he arrived, he saw Quil and Embry in the usual spot. His apprehension grew. He didn't know what to tell them. He didn't even want to admit the truth to himself. They were going to ask him what had happened the day before; he didn't need to be able to read their minds to know that. As he walked up to them, he said nothing and for a second and silence feel between the three.

"Well?" Quil asked, his impatience driving him to be the first to break the silence.

"Well, what?" Jacob feigned innocence. He knew this effort would be futile and he wasn't exactly sure why he bothered.

"What _happened_ yesterday?" Embry spoke up. "Did you have an aneurism or something?"

He hesitated. Should he tell them the truth? He knew it would come out eventually. He couldn't go without phasing for too long. He liked it too much. Even if he had no privacy. "I…think…I imprinted." Stupid Werewolf idiosyncrasies. He watched as his two friends' faces simultaneously turned into expressions of shock.

_"On who?"_ Embry whispered. _"Annah?"_

He almost couldn't bring himself to do it, but he gave the slightest nod. A sharp intake of breath pierced the air and he realized that both boys had gasped in unison. What were they, long lost identical twins? He knew what they were both thinking about. He wished they wouldn't. The dream he'd had the night before flashed through his mind and he quickly shook it out of his head. A silence once again ensued and Jacob was close to smacking one of them before Quil spoke up again.

"That's…good. I think." It was obvious that he was struggling for words.

"You would know." Jacob shot back at him.

"Hey, you really can't compare the two. My circumstances were different than yours."

"Meaning you weren't in love with another girl when it happened."

Quil and Embry exchanged a look.

Before Jake could say anything else, the first bell rang. "I guess we should get to class." He said before turning away and trudging into the building. He was not looking forward to having everyone know this particular secret.

Automechanics was as grungy and oil induced as ever, and Jacob was thankful for the work that took up his mind. He was glad for the broken car parts that he could so easily fix. He liked the feeling of repairing a broken item. It had always given him a sense of peace when something (or someone) else survived because of what he had done. It must have been what a doctor felt like when he saved a person's life.

He was so eager to do his work, that today he was finished early. He hadn't finished early in quite some time, not usually so dedicated. Unease began to settle in his heart as he realized that he had nothing to distract him anymore. He watched his classmates for a while until his dark eyes rested on his friend, and fellow werewolf, Jared. Biting his bottom lip, he made a split-second decision to ask a very personal question. He needed to know. Needed to be one hundred percent sure.

Casually making his way to Jared's workstation, he leaned against the car that he was working on. "Hey, man." He greeted. Jared looked up at him with a small smile.

"Jacob." His voice was friendly. "What's up?"

Jake hesitated before he formed his question. Why was it that he was having such a hard time talking today? "Can I ask you something?"

Jared stopped what he was doing, giving Jacob a mildly confused expression. "Sure."

He took a breath. "What was it like…when you…you know…imprinted?"

Jared cocked his head to the side as he took in the question that Jacob had just asked. Jake could tell that he had a few questions of his own to throw out. Instead of giving them, he simply answered. "I'm sure you've heard before." Yeah, he'd heard the theory. But, he wanted to know more than that. Jared had imprinted on Kim before Jacob had become a werewolf. He'd never felt the intensity of that first meeting. He wanted to know what it was like to feel the moment. He just hoped Jared understood that. "But, if you want the gory details, I'd be happy to help you out." Jacob simply stared, waiting for him to continue. "I hadn't been expecting it at all. I mean, I'd gone to school with her practically my entire life. I'd seen her countless times, but I'd never really ilooked/i at her. That day…I don't know what it was, but when I saw her, something in me just sort of snapped. Suddenly she was completely different. The most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Her eyes, her smile, it was all I could see. I swear I felt gravity shift and it was like I was inexplicably drawn to her. I wanted to be close to her, to touch her. I wanted to feel her hand in mine. It was the most powerful thing I've probably ever felt."

"Oh." Was all Jacob could think to say.

Jared went back to what he was doing. "Not that I don't love the Lifetime Channel moments, but is there a particular reason you're suddenly so interested?"

He took a moment to process Jared's answer before he spoke again. "I think it happened to me." And this time he was sure. He knew that that was what had happened. He'd imprinted, but instead of seeing someone in a new light, he'd merely taken one look at a girl he'd never met and automatically fell for her. This whole imprinting business was strange.

"Really?" Jared continued to work on the car, obviously not near as shocked as Quil and Embry had been. "Anyone I know?"

"Not unless you've seen the new girl." Jacob couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at the boy. He was acting so…calm. Wasn't he the least bit curious as to what this was doing in conflict with his feelings for Bella. It was so plainly obvious that the other two boys had practically expected him to implode from this situation.

Jared shook his head. "Not really. She seems to be quite popular. I think she's an heiress of some sort." He shrugged his shoulders.

Jacob couldn't help a smirk. "I'm not sure what she is." Neither of them spoke after that and after a few minutes Jacob turned to go back to his own area.

"Oh, and Jake," Jared looked back up at him, a small smile played on his lips, but his eyes were serious. "If you want to be happy, don't fight it." Jacob stared after him for a second before turning around once again.

How could he not fight it? He wasn't exactly ready for something like this to happen. Just because he had accepted that it had, in fact, taken place, didn't mean he was willing to jump on the love train. He'd once asked why anyone would want to resist this. After all, imprinting only meant one thing and that was that two people were perfect for each other in every single way. Never before now had he given it much thought. He knew that the sensible thing to do would be to sit back and let nature take its course. But he just wasn't ready. Maybe he was pining, or holding on to something that he knew wouldn't last, but for right now, he wasn't ready to be anyone's soul mate. First things first, he had to actually say hello to the girl.

--

If Jacob had stuck around for the rest of the day after he'd seen Annah for the first time, he would have realized that eluding her would be much more difficult than he could imagine. After lunch was over, he'd made his way to English. He hadn't seen Annah at all that day, not that he'd been looking. He did see the crowd of people that seemed so fascinated by her, but he'd conveniently had to pee and ducked into the men's room for a few minutes.

But something happened that he had not expected, leaving him no room to escape. He entered the classroom and stopped in the doorway, unable to move. There she was, in all her perfect beauty. The air in the room shifted once again and a void of sorts pulled at him; bringing everything he was towards her. Closing his eyes he tried to regain control over his own mind and muscles. As he opened them again, he noticed something that had slipped past his attention before. She was sitting in the chair next to his. He'd completely forgotten that it was the only empty one in the room. He almost started to get afraid. What would it be like to be so close to her? Would he be able to control himself for long?

"Mister Black, are you going to be learning from the doorway today?" Jacob's eyes snapped away from Annah and rested on his teacher.

"Oh, sorry Ms. Keyes." He quickly muttered before walking into the room. Carefully averting his eyes, he made his way over to his seat. He knew instantly that not looking at her was not helping when he was in such close proximity. Pulling his seat as close as he could to the opposite side of the table they shared, he sat down. He laced his fingers together to better help steady his suddenly shaking hands. He caught a whiff of her perfume and the shaking increased. A sudden tremor went down his spine and this time the smallest prick of fear hit him in the stomach. Great, she was causing the urge to phase. That was just what he needed to add to the stress.

"Did I do something to offend you?" A voice sounded in his ear. Jacob had never heard such a beautiful voice before. It was like hearing music. He knew instantly who had spoken to him. Not daring to breath, he turned his head to look at her. Her expression held confusion and curiosity. He suddenly wondered if she felt any ounce of what he was feeling toward her. Did she have any idea what had occurred between them?

"No. Why would you say that?" He managed to get out.

"Well, other than the fact that you practically ran away from me yesterday. You're sitting at the edge of the table. I promise I don't have cooties." She gave a small smile at her joke causing a spasm of pleasure to run through Jacob.

"I- I didn't run away from you." He knew his pathetic attempt at sounding innocent was not working.

"Uh huh." She didn't sound at all convinced. "So, do you randomly run through the halls often, then?" In spite of himself, Jacob felt a smile creep up on his lips.

"Um, no I don't." he answered. "I was having some…issues." This at least, was true.

She didn't seem at all satisfied, but something in her expression changed and she seemed to be done with that part of the conversation. "You seem to be the only one in this school who hasn't asked me a million questions. It's actually kind of refreshing. I haven't really gotten to ask any questions of my own."

Jacob almost laughed. "What kind of questions could you possibly have for us small town folk?" She turned to face him completely, stirring up the haziness in his mind.

Her voice was low as if she was asking a very serious question. "Why does it rain so much here?" And Jacob did laugh.

"That's a mystery even we can't fully understand." He bit his lip before going on. "I'm Jacob, by the way. Jacob Black."

"I know." She answered and Jacob almost flinched with surprise. Annah's grin widened. "I was curious as to who had felt he needed to flee the school to get away from me."

He didn't know why, but he felt a flash of embarrassment at this. Maybe running out of the building had been a bit overdramatic. But, how was he supposed to know? He was new to this whole imprinting thing. Then again, so was she.

"I do have one question, though." He said eager to change the subject.

Annah cocked her head to the side a bit, an amused expression in her beautiful eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you really have a statue in France?"

She let out a musical laugh that sent another tremor up Jacob's spine. "Maybe, I do. I'd like to see that."


End file.
